


Real Beauty

by Alphatsar



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Jealous AI's, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Porsche Obsession, a man and his car, porsche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphatsar/pseuds/Alphatsar
Summary: KITT's not sure why he's irked by Michael's interest in a nearby car. It's probably because they have work to do. Yeah.





	Real Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend for encouraging this. I thank them all the same.

“Oh, you are beautiful, yes you are…” The appreciative timber makes KITT’s circuits frizzle in delight. He had become accustomed to his partner’s praises over the short time they worked together, but usually it was accompanied by a particular maneuver or trick on KITT’s part that elicited such responses. To his recollection he had done nothing extraordinary since he parked himself in the parking lot of their next covert mission. 

They had been sent by Devon to their next sting operation at a high-end car dealer who had decided that along with expensive vehicles, he liked to dabble in illegal weapons trading as well. It is at this very corrupt man’s car lot that KITT had settled himself in between a 1970s Jag and a curvaceous 1983 Porsche 911 SC Coupe. When KITT’s monitor detected the source of Michael’s vocal praises, his wiring soured. The 911 sported a nearly identical paint job to KITT’s own rather distinct obsidian coloration. This, however, did not make KITT feel any better about his driver’s wandering attentions. Nor did the Trans Am feel inclined to regard the other vehicle with the same open-mouthed awe of his driver.

As if drawn to this new Porsche model, Michael exited the comforts of KITT’s plush upholstery to better examine the beauty in question. Michael’s hand had nary begun to outstretch to feel the cool metal of the expensive car when a man ambled up towards them.

“She’s lovely isn’t she?” A bulky man waggled his way up to Michael and KITT, eyes locked on Michael’s with the look of snake eager to strike. Despite his gruff build he had the swagger of a businessman and the tailored suit to prove it. He approached Michael with a courteous hand outstretched and proffered it in a friendly shake as he introduced himself. “Hello stranger, my name is—”

Michael gave a distracted chuckle, one that did not go unnoticed by KITT. “Hi, I’m Michael Knight. This your car?” Yup, KITT’s sensors flared briefly, but silently. It worried him and sent him confusing signals, but he ignored them for now. His human was as hopelessly distracted as if a shapely woman with a fine pair of legs had entered into the scene. His concern that Michael’s latest distraction could derail their plans must have sent a misfire in one KITT’s systems. 

“That she is, pretty little thing isn’t she, Mr. Knight.” 

“She sure is,” Michael admitted, eyes dragging along the raised headlights and sweeping to the soft top all the way to her bumper. All with an approving gaze. “That she is.”

“You interested in buying one for yourself Mr. Knight? I have to warn you she’d make your little Pontiac here jealous.”

KITT made sure to not huff audibly, hoping that at least Michael would save his virtues. As if Michael would believe such a farcical belief. Alas, his shining Knight in armor did not arrive, instead, Michael asked, “You’d be surprised. How fast does she get?”

“With her 3.0-liter, why Mr. Knight she…” but KITT ceased listening to surreptitiously scan the neighboring vehicle for her specs himself. What he found was hardly impressive. Her 3.0-liter truly made her a fascinating, but he already could see her potential flaws in her schematics. True she was pretty, if you liked that sort of upside down bathtub look. He already calculated by her build and tires she could only garner a speed of naught to 60 at a vastly slower rate than he could achieve. Even then he could easily out pace her on open terrain. She was hardly worth the attention Michael sought to give her. 

KITT wished he could shock his driver into remembering their mission, and it was not for some stupid overly priced bathtub on wheels. Certainly not! They needed to focus on the mission. 

The men chuckled and traded approving compliments of the Porsche lineup in general, remarked on any prior flaws, and shared hopes for what the Coupe could do. Throughout it all KITT felt a strange warming prick that nestled inside his engine. He was eager to have this mission over with. He had far more important things to do than to hear Michael regard another vehicle as if it were even remotely in league with his specs.

After what felt to KITT an hour, and was very near to that, Michael finally broached the subject of his lines for the mission. He was to set himself up as a curious customer before inquiring into the sale of any ammunition he could use to bait the salesmen into a trap. While his interest to buy new cars was to be a cover, KITT felt certain he had over played his role. A simple few inquiries would have been sufficient. Really, none of this, how does she ride and oh son, maybe I’ll let you take her out for a spin if you’re interested, business. Honestly, Michael was wasting valuable time by KITT’s calculations.

At last he was distracted from his impatience by the familiar stroking of Michael’s hand. The caress soothed KITT some and he felt some of the warm ire that was churning his engine recede like fresh coolant to his radiator. Michael was still prattling away, but it was hard for even KITT to focus when he felt a stroke run along his hood, thumb tracing calming whirls along the smooth top. Whatever fizzling his wires had acquired in their time spent next to the offending Porsche, they were dimming under that calming touch. 

“Well, it was a real pleasure talking with another fine car enthusiast such as yourself.” Michael’s voice jarred KITT from his lull and he felt the absence of that calming trace along his hood as Michael shook the dealer’s hand once more. He made eager promises to bring more money next time and to take a look amongst the man’s other Porsche and Ferrari collection when next he came back. A sharp tingle ran throughout KITT, but he chose to ignore it as the two men parted and Michael reseated himself within the awaiting Pontiac. Michael easily turned the engine on and backed KITT from his spot before taking him back onto the welcoming Cali roads. KITT resolved to be silent at first, but something ate at him like water mixed in his oil. 

“Michael,” he drawled once they were among the wave of other cars within the city rush. 

“Yeah KITT?”

“I do not wish to be rude…But your current affection is mired in faults.” Michael took a moment to regard KITT’s voice box quizzically just as KITT continued. “She has an updated cylinder and can perform better, but by my calculations she will have several issues down the line. I spotted an error in her current design not limited to her potentially flawed timing belt. Furthermore—”

“KITT.”

"Yes Michael?”

"There’s really no need to be jealous of an inanimate vehicle.”

“Jealous?” KITT’s voice revealed a genuine confusion that made Michael regard the familiar voice box he often addressed when talking to KITT. “Jealous of what Michael?”

“Of some shabby new Porsche with its wheels all polished. Honestly KITT, you have nothing to worry about in my interest department. You are far superior to any of the cars on that lot.” A hand stroked at the console where KITT’s voice emanated. Maybe he was jealous, KITT reasoned, but he could hardly feel it now that those calm strokes were brushing against him again. It was…nice for a lack of a better way of expressing it. Michael always did have a talent of making his diction regress when he would touch him.

“Hey, let me make it up to you, buddy. Show you how much you really mean to me.” Michael settled further back into his seat. He transferred his affectionate touches to the driver side door. “How about this: I’m going to give you a nice long scrub down once we get home. It’s been a while since we’ve bonded anyways. What do you say?”

KITT never answered; he did not have too. His engine revved and his speedometer excelled to well over the speed limit. Any helpless motorist slow enough within KITT’s sights were overlapped and left in his dust. His engine roared with giddy delight, a new found exuberance making his pistons fire off and wheels peel over the blacktop.

“Now you KITT, you are a real beauty. Gorgeous is what you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> My obsession is now complete.


End file.
